Hetalia GerIta
by isaire
Summary: El modo en que Alemania e Italia vivieron su amor peculiar de diferente modo en diferentes partes de la historia, hasta su final. Es mi primer fanfic, y al vez no sea muy bueno. Espero que lo entiendan.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic. Lo siento si no es muy bueno. No es ni fluffy ni tierno ni nada de eso. Aviso.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Italia seguía encerrado en la nueva celda. Ya llevaba allí varios días, encerrado, suspendido por varias cadenas enganchadas a sus muñecas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Tan sólo le cantó una canción... Ahora que lo pensaba la canción era algo estúpida... ¿Qué más le daría si el hobby de los alemanes era o no reventar un barril de cerveza? Bueno, ahora sabía que su pasatiempo era ser unos sádicos, o al menos, el de Alemania.

Trató de organizar su cabecita. Fue capturado y conducido a una cárcel o algo así. Se encontró a Francia en la prisión y decidieron que él entretendría a Alemania, y cuando Francia volviese con su ejército lo rescatarían. Alemania se dio cuenta al poco. Francia escapó antes de lo previsto mientras cantaba la canción. Alemania le llevó a una celda. Francia no vino. Alemania le encadenó y le dejó suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo. Francia siguió sin venir. Alemania empezó a darle latigazos en la espalda que le desgarraban por dentro. Francia siguió sin aparecer. Los latigazos continuaron haciéndole daño. Su amigo no aparecía. Los latigazos empezaron a gustarle... Y ese capullo francés seguía en paradero desconocido. Bueno, ya le daba igual, mientras tuviese su ración de placentero dolor.

Alemania no falló por un segundo a la entrada de la celda. Le dedicó una sonrisa rara y perturbadora. De por sí ya le daba miedo con su piel tan pálida como la de un vampiro, con su pelo rubio como si no conociese el sol, su envergadura que podría destrozarle en una pelea, y con sus ojos azules tan claros. No soportaba mirar y que le mirasen esos ojos. A Italia le dijeron que las personas con los ojos azules podían lanzar mal de ojo con gran poder y eficacia. No le gustaba, además, el modo en que el alemán le miraba, como si él fuese su presa antes de que le devorase.

-Hallo, meine kleine Hure.(Traducción: Mi pequeña puta)

-Sé lo que significa.

-¿Y qué esperas por mi parte, una medalla? Los dos sabemos por qué estoy aquí, meine lieben Hure. (Traducción: Mi querida puta)

Italia no dijo nada. El primer latigazo ya le había dado su primer "beso" particular desgarrando su piel. La sangre bajó cálida por su espalda al tiempo que daba un gemido.

-Fa male.-Gimió. (Traducción: Duele) Inmediatamente, su cerebro creó una respuesta distinta a eso. Le hizo encontrar placer ante el dolor, una vez más. Sabía que no debía mostrar lo mucho que le estaba gustando recibir el dolor a cada nuevo latigazo, o Alemania pararía.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta, kleine Hure?-Preguntaba a cada latigazo. Italia ya estaba empezando a cansarse. Vale, él era un masoquista, pero tenía orgullo.

-Si.

-Perfekt.-Susurró el rubio.-Llevo queriendo oírte decir eso desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

Italia notó como le agarraba de las caderas y le ¿lamía la espalda? Sí, le estaba lamiendo la espalda. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más la sensación. La saliva le calmaba las hemorragias y el escozor.

-No gimas tanto.-Italia recibió un mordisco en el hombro que le hizo gritar pidiendo ayuda.-¿Sabes acaso lo que quiero de ti, Hure?-Susurró en su oído al tiempo que le rodeaba la cadera para desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones. Después, le bajó del gancho.

Ahora estaba en el suelo. Seguía aún esposado, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de escapar. Descubrió que era imposible en el momento en que Alemania le agarró del pelo y le apoyó contra la pared. Los ojos azules le seguían mirando, clavando su mirada en sus ojos marrones ámbar.

-Eres bonito...-Lo dijo como el que mira un jarrón, no a una persona.-Sigue. Sigue con esa expresión de miedo. Me encanta verte con temor, mein lieben Hure...-Le dio un beso húmedo en la oreja.

Poco a poco fue bajando. Dejó la oreja y llegó hasta la mejilla. Tras lamerla, volvió a dar un mordisco. Sorbió la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Tenía un hermoso sabor metálico, que ya probó en la espalda del italiano, pero que no era suficiente para él, el poderoso Imperio Alemán. Cuando la herida de la mejilla se cerró, tiró del pelo castaño de Italia hacia abajo, dejando su barbilla en dirección al techo. Acercó más aún su cuerpo a él y mordió su inocente y tierna piel, desde la barbilla hasta las clavículas, pasando especialmente por su cuello. Cuando tuvo heridas en el número en que él quería, comenzó a lamerlas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Gimió Italia.

-Sabes bien...-Apoyó su boca sobre la clavícula derecha, recibiendo la sangre a borbotones con ese hermoso sabor...

Pronto consideró que las clavículas era una frontera estúpida. Mordió su pecho izquierdo. Le gustó oír el gemido de Italia. Después, en su pecho derecho, prefirió chupar con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones, dejando una marca destacando sobre la piel lechosa. Se fijó en que Italia había clavado las uñas en la pared como reacción al placer. "Meine Hure está gozando como la zorrita que es", pensó. "Perfecto."

-En fin, me voy.

-¡No! ¡Haré cualquier cosa, pero ni se te ocurra dejarme así!-Le agarró. Italia entendió que sólo quería verlo suplicar al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó el alemán.

-¿Cualquier cosa, Hure?-Le tomó de la barbilla y elevó su cara, de modo que podía mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sin más, le mordió la boca.

Recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de la boca de su "Hure".Recorrió sus dientes, su paladar, acarició su lengua, metió la suya propia hasta su garganta, y cuando al fin salió lo hizo arrastrando sus dientes por el labio inferior de Italia. Inmediatamente se fijó mejor en él, recayendo su atención en los pezones. Empujó sus hombros hacia atrás y bajó su rostro hacia allí.

Se pudo oír el gemido incluso por fuera de la celda, pero a nadie le sorprendió, creyendo que lo estaba torturando, no dándole placer. Aunque, a un masoquista, esas acciones a priori tan dispares son la misma. Y eso era lo que le pasó a Italia cuando le mordió el pezón.

-Ah, ah, AH...-Gritaba Italia a cada mordida y lametón que recibía.-Uhm...-Soltó un quejido en cuanto Alemania paró.

-No voy a estar así eternamente.

Finalmente, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, dejando ver la erecta entrepierna del italiano. No dudó cuando la lamió. Le fastidió mucho que se tapase la boca con las manos para tapar el sonido de sus gemidos. Hizo el ademán de irse, sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

-Vale, vale, no me tapo la boca. Sigue, por favor.

-Buen chico.

Alemania continuó lamiendo la erección superficialmente. Después la metió en su boca, pasando la lengua mejor, haciendo círculos. Los gemidos de Italia era música angelical para él. Lo acompasó arañándole las nalgas. Cuando estaba saliendo el amargo líquido pre-seminal, se apartó. Después, empezó a frotar su miembro de arriba a abajo. Cuando supo que la corrida iba a ocurrir, lo soltó. Aún así lo vio arquear la espalda. Le tiró del pelo a modo de castigo para evitarlo.

-No te vengas. Aún no.-No funcionó. No sólo se corrió, si no que el gemido fue más alto que los anteriores y sí llamaron la atención de la gente en esta ocasión. Alemania se vio obligado a salir y decirle a sus soldados que tenían el día libre.

Inmediatamente, tiró al castaño al suelo, le puso de espaldas a él y se desabrochó los pantalones. Por un momento se preguntó que estaba haciendo, pero pronto los instintos animales vencieron a la razón. Localizó la ansiada entrada e introdujo su erección en ella.

-¡Relájate, Hure!-Ordenó. Supo que lo hizo cuando la presión de las paredes se redujo un poco, sin dejar de ser estrechas. Empezó a besar su espalda hasta su nuca al notar el movimiento de caderas.-Sé mío, Italia.-Susurró.

Cuando se oyó un pequeño gemido, comenzó el germano con las penetraciones. Al principio eran lentas y profundas, tratando de encontrar algún punto más sensible. Al encontrarlo, su atención se centró en golpear ese punto nervioso sintiendo las paredes estrechas. Cada vez fue subiendo la velocidad y la intensidad mientras arañaba la espalda del italiano.

-Ah...-Tanto las penetraciones como los arañazos le daban un placer que antes no sabía que existía.

Y entonces, ese placer se incrementó hasta un punto máximo.

-¡AH! ¡SÍ! VEEEE! Germania! (Traducción: Alemania) ¡No pares!

-Mein gott...

Aún tuvieron tiempo para un par de embestidas más. Se escuchó un revuelo fuera de la celda.

-Y yo que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio... Ahora cómo le diría yo a mi futuro cónyuge que perdí la virginidad... así.

-Pues cásate conmigo y así los dos lo sabremos.

Italia empezó a reír, pero vio el gesto serio de Alemania.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Mira, no sé si tú y yo nos casaremos, lo que si sé es que tú y yo volveremos a vernos. Y mejor hacerlo bien que el desastre ocurrido con la Triple Alianza.-El ruido se intensificó. Se acercó a él.- Espero que sea pronto.-Susurró abrazándole las caderas.- Hasta luego, mi Italia.-Se fue de allí tras darle un pico rápido que paralizó al receptor.

* * *

Por si a alguien le interesa, los franceses "rescataron" a Italia. Alemania se escondió un tiempo hasta su derrota. Y ya después...

Lo de después lo contaré si obtengo cinco comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

Bueno, ahora viene la "ruptura" de Italia y Alemania. Es algo triste.

Era un día como cualquier otro. El sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, como ocurre siempre en casa de Alemania. Italia se levantó, pues para él, no iba a ser un día normal, por desgracia. Miró a su ya marido dormir a su lado. Alemania dormía profundamente. Internamente, Italia se despidió de él con un beso en los labios que despertó al alemán.

-Buenos días.-Se desperezó. Se fijó en lo serio que parecía su querido y normalmente alegre italiano y se acercó a darle otro beso y un abrazo, a pesar de que Italia parecía no querer.- ¿Qué te pasa, meine lieben Hure?

Italia esbozó una sonrisa ante el mote que había recibido por parte de su Alemania, y que sólo los dos podían entender.

-Verás... tengo que ir a ver a Romano. ¿Dónde puse mi ropa?

-En el suelo está.

-Grazie.-La recogió.

Italia esa misma tarde tomó un tren a Roma para ver a su hermano, preocupado por cuál sería su siguiente tarea. Ya había saboteado el envío de bombas y de armas, ya había engañado a Japón para que no atacase a la URSS y pronto ocurriría el asesinato de una serie de policías en su casa. Sólo quería que fuese alguna misión que no dañase a Alemania directamente. No soportaría verlo sufrir, porque él sabía que era buena persona, sabía que todo lo que pasaba no era culpa suya, y porque... se había enamorado perdidamente de él, hasta el punto de casarse como dijo Alemania en 1916, una fecha ya tan lejana...

Al llegar al estanco que la resistencia usaba como tapadera, trató de contener sus nervios latentes. Su hermano le esperaba.

-Vaya, has venido.-Susurró.

-¿Por qué no iba a venir?-Susurró él también.

-Porque como estás enganchado a ese idiota...

-Por eso vine. Quiero acabar con esta guerra absurda y hacerle ver que él y yo podemos vivir en un mundo bello.

El jefe de la resistencia se acercó hasta él. Le entregó una nota y un cuchillo.

-Las tropas alemanas vendrán aquí este fin de semana, y tú deberás matar a la persona que está en esta nota.

Italia la miró y se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué debía hacer?...

Llegó hasta la ciudad alemana más cercana. Alemania le esperaba allí. Se puso el cuchillo a la espalda y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal estaba tu hermano?

-Muy bien. Sí.-Su rostro cambió de feliz a triste.- Perdóname por esto, Alemania.-Apoyó el cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?-Gritó.

-Lo siento.-Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un traidor más?

-¡No!

-¿Me has estado utilizando todo este tiempo?

-¡No! Yo...

-Mátame. Vamos. ¡Hazlo!

Italia trató de apretar el cuchillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si tú no me quieres, no me importa ya nada.

-Ti amo.-Italia supo entonces que no iba a poder hacerlo. Buscó algún escape, se acercó a la ventana, la rompió y se fue por allí corriendo.

...

Era ya fin de semana. Alemania dirigía a una pequeña tropa en un pueblo cercano a Roma, ciudad que sus tropas atacarían, pero él se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Alegó un dolor de cabeza y se quedó allí, esperando a sus soldados, y pensando. Pensando en Italia. En lo que habían vivido. En la declaración. En la "boda" oficiada por Japón. En la última vez que habían tenido sexo. Y cuando le dijo con un cuchillo en el cuello que lo amaba. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. O lo intentó al menos, pues hasta que sus soldados no llegaron no pudo dejar de pensar. Y deseó no haber salido nunca.

Traían a unos cincuenta italianos apresados. Sacaron del furgón a uno lleno de golpes y heridas. Debido a la paliza, se cayó en el suelo y no podía ni tan siquiera tratar de levantarse. Le patearon allí en el suelo.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con este enano?

-Le mataremos el primero. Allí hay una oliva, podríamos fusilarlo.

-No. Lo de atarlo sí. Pero nada de fusilarlo. Merece una muerte lenta. Podríamos hacerlo a golpes. Iremos a por las cuerdas. ¿Quién se queda vigilando?

-Ich.

Se giraron hacia Alemania. Desde el suelo, Italia esbozó una sonrisa.

-Dankesün.- Se fueron.

Lo cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué te han hecho esos hijos de puta?

-...-Le dedicó una sonrisa bañada en sangre.

-Cuando vuelvan se van a enterar...

-Y que te maten a ti también, ¿no? Son muchos más que tú.

-Se han visto cosas más raras.

-No. No lo hagas. ¿Sabes? No creo que vaya a sobrevivir... No tendría sentido enfrentarte a ellos por un muerto.

-...

-Quiero pedirte que hagas una cosa por mí.

-Dime.

-No quiero sufrir más. Quiero que acabes con esto antes de que vuelvan...

-Nein! ¡No pienso hacerte nada!

-Si me quieres, hazlo.

Alemania se quedó pensando. No quería verlo sufrir, al fin y al cabo. Pero...

-Perdóname.-Le tapó la boca y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo que tenía libre.

Y empezó a presionar. Por simple instinto, Italia le arañó los brazos, aunque no quería quitarse el estrangulamiento. Alemania lloraba.

-Ich liebe dich.-Repetía una y otra vez.

Ya apenas le quedaba aire y su piel se estaba volviendo azul. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de ver una cuerpo cedió. Ya no tenía ni aire ni vida. Cayó al suelo como el peso muerto que era.

-¿Italia?-No supo por qué preguntó. Sabía que estaba muerto. Quizás esperase algún milagro.

Pero los milagros no existen.

Los soldados no tardaron en llegar. Su jefe parecía triste, aunque no tenía lágrimas. No fueron capaces de entender que a veces la tristeza es tan profunda que no lloras. Solamente, estás vacío. Se fijaron en el cuerpo tendido de Italia.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Se ha desmayado.-Cogieron el cuerpo y lo ataron allí. Su país se fue.

Por la noche se escuchó un tiro. Alemania se había disparado en la sien. Prusia fue quien se encontró la escena dantesca por completo.

-Bruder! West!-Abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano.-¿Por qué? Hubiese vuelto... Ojalá y lo hagas tú también... West.

Prusia mandó que los cuerpos se incinerasen y las cenizas se mezclaran. Así, Italia y Alemania estarían juntos para siempre.

Bueno, este es el fin. O.. tal vez no...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Y este es el final de mi primer GerIta en Fanfiction

* * *

Feliciano Vargas no se distinguía de cualquier turista italiano que visitase Berlín. Ropa cómoda, calzado cómoda, cámara en mano y coche malaparcado. Cuando fue a su coche, encontró a un policía poniéndole una multa.

-Oiga, no me ponga la multa...-Se quedó paralizado.

-Lo siento. Es mi obligación.

-¿Nos...nos conocemos de algo?

Feliciano estaba aún pasmado. Tenía la sensación de que ya conocía al policía.

-Depende. ¿Te puse más multas alguna vez?

-No...es mi primera vez. Es decir, con multas no con lo otro... que bueno, no sería tampoco la primera si usted...esto...-se fijó en la placa-Ludwig, quisiera...que no le digo que no quiera...ni que no quiera...y...

-Oiga, ¿qué tal si pagas la multa y ya está?

-Em...sí...será lo mejor.

Pagó y siguió vagando por la ciudad. Al anochecer decidió entrar a un bar. Como retransmitían un partido de fútbol, el bar estaba lleno. Entre otras cosas, allí estaba el policía de nombre Ludwig.

-Ciao.-Se acercó a él.

-Ah, hallo. ¿Viendo el partido?

-Sí. ¿En serio no te conozco de antes?

-Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

-Feliciano Vargas.

-Un placer. En cuanto a lo de conocernos... te invito a algo y hablamos, a ver si es verdad.

* * *

Y se casaron y todo eso. Y pudieron disfrutar de su amor. Lo siento si no es muy bueno.


End file.
